Of Stupid Dares and Dagger Wounds
by Pluto's fricking pauldrons
Summary: "Remember you tried to steal my dagger?" "Excuse me? Tried? I succeeded." In which Jason needs to learn, it's dangerous to play with sharp, pointy, stuff. Got that Grace?


**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. THE. CHARACTERS. IN. THIS. STORY. FINAL.**

Jason laughed as he ran.

"Hey Reyna! Can't catch me!" Jason taunted like a little kid as the furious praetor stomped after him.

"Give. Me. My. Dagger. Back," she growled.

"Give me my dagger back," Jason mocked, this was actually really fun.

Now, maybe he should explain what exactly in the name of his father he was doing.

It all started with a stupid dare by Dakota. The dare was originally to ransack her villa and do a bunch of other crazy things he was too embarrassed to say, but Jason had no plans for getting mauled today, so he convinced them to give him a less harsh dare.

"I can _fly _and you can't. What'cha gonna do about it?" Jason grinned, soaring into the

air.

"GIVE ME MY DAGGER BACK! YOU IDIOTIC SON OF JUPITER!" ok she didn't really say that. What she said was much worse, but Jason wasn't just going to go and repeat it. He didn't even think he should be thinking it.

"Ha! I'm way up here! There's no way you can reach me!" Jason sang, this was really fun, especially since he got to see Reyna's face turn red, which, he would never admit out loud, but was kind of cute.

"We'll see about that Grace, we shall see," and with that she turned on her heel and left.

_"Huh, I wonder where she's going, _he thought,_ Probably just an excuse to give up. Now to get this dagger back to Dakota. I suppose if I just-_

His thoughts were cut short as a spear flew just a few inches shy of his ear.

"Holy Jupiter!" Jason was so startled he of course got distracted and lost control of the wind.

"Watch out! Sweet Bellona! JASON!" Reyna exclaimed in surprised.

"I-I-HELP ME!"

"Move to the-_hercle_ _(by Hercules)_-GET A HOLD OF THOSE WINDS!"

"I-WOAH!"

_THUMP_

"ARG! OH MY !%$ ^-GODS-!"

"Jason! Oh my gods…I better get you to-"

And those were the last words he heard before he blacked out.

"He's coming to…Jason? Jason, can you hear me?" that was Gwen's voice…

He tried to sit up, but a burning pain flared up in his stomach.

"ACK!"

"Don't sit up…"

"Now you tell me? Holy-what happened to me?" Jason looked down at his stomach, it was bandaged…and the bandages were slightly…red?

"Uh…well…maybe I should let someone else explain this to you?"

"What? Who?"

"Probably the person that…got you that wound."

"SOMEONE STABBED ME? I'll get them back for this…"

Gwen grunted, an amused look in her eyes, "I'm sure you will." She then stepped out of the room and a familiar figure stepped in.

"Reyna?" Jason asked, "_You_ stabbed me?"

"Well, not on _purpose_…I mean. It was kind of my fault, but I didn't mean to _stab _you!"

"What happened? I just remember falling…falling and then black."

"Remember you tried to steal my dagger?"

"_Excuse me_? _Tried_? I _succeeded_."

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever Grace. Anyways I always have this dagger hidden in my robes. Well I mean, outside the Pomeranian line, which we were. Terminus always makes sure to give it to me."

"Ok, that's _terribly_ interesting, but how in Pluto does that relate to me getting _stabbed _in the stomach?"

"I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it! Gods, you're so impatient. Anyways, the dagger was kind of sticking-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIND OF?"

"Ok, fine, it _was_. Happy?"

"Well. Aside from me having a hole in my stomach. Yeah."

"Shut up. So you landed on the dagger, alright?"

"Wonderful. Just wonderful. I'm just wondering. What kind of person carries a dagger around in their robes?"

"I do!"

"You're crazy."

"I'm not"

"You _definitely_ are."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"NOPE!"

"YEP!"  
"NOPE!"

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?" they heard Gwen's voice scream.

Reyna stuck out her tongue at him, "I win."

"No I win."

"No _I_ win."

"No-"

"SHUT UP!"

Jason and Reyna both looked at each other and laughed (no matter how much it hurt Jason.)

"You're so stupid."

"I know," he agreed, knowing how pointless it was to argue against her, "But you love me!"

"I know."

It was perfect, as their lips met-

"GODS GUYS! GET A ROOM!" and then, Gwen happened.

**End. So I don't know what's with me and Jeyna scenes where one of them is in the infirmary. *Shrugs* I guess I just like writing them! :D **


End file.
